


Testing Boundaries

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [36]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, In Public, Older Characters, Sexual Fantasy, characters with disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House likes to know where he stands, and to push his limits. Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Boundaries

He wanted to see how far he could push this 'Master thing' as his subconscious was calling it these days. He was taking it seriously, because he enjoyed what they were doing, but he hadn't tested her - his princess - as much as he had tested himself. Now, he was thinking of changing things up a little.

He knew she liked following orders. (Almost as much as he liked giving them and watching them being followed - the only explanation he could come up with for why he had made her walk up five flights of stairs to bring him a series of X-ray films two weeks ago. He wanted to know if she would do it. She did. He loved it.) She had surprised him by not complaining about any of it. Not the stairs, not the uselessness of bringing him old films. Nothing.

Stepping up that combination - him giving orders and her following them - he had devised a plan. It was an experiment, of sorts, to answer a question in his mind: Would she follow any order he gave, no matter where they were?

To test this theory, he needed a series of increasingly public locations, paired with actions that would seem risqué while, at the same time, not indecent enough to get them arrested.

He started with a simple blowjob in his office during lunch hour - well, what constituted lunch hour for most of the hospital staff. That went over well enough, so he pushed the boundaries a bit and made out with her in one of the busier hallways. That earned him some glares from nurses and doctors alike, but the only feedback he heard through the grapevine was from Wilson that some of the men were green with envy that House had been 'macking on Dr. Cameron' in the middle of the workday. That was a comforting ego stroke.

From there, he shifted to places outside the hospital - the classic blowjob in the movie theatre; finger-fucking her on a plane ride to a weekend medical conference (that he had opted to attend, leaving Cuddy flabbergasted and shaving a week's worth of clinic hours from his quota); a quickie in a restaurant restroom - the men's room, of course; followed by a heavy-petting session in the park on campus.

None of those seemed to bother her at all. Either he was still too vanilla in his choices, or she was consciously making him work to solve this puzzle.

Then he got a brainstorm that wouldn't let go. It took him weeks of fantasizing to plot. In the meantime, he continued the less outlandish choices, so she wouldn't think he was up to something more nefarious. Even though he was plotting something more elaborate - not necessarily 'nefarious', he wasn't planning something evil, though he might term it 'dastardly' if he was trying to put an adjective to it.

He told her to meet him in the park on the far side of town at dusk (seven in the evening by his current estimation). When she arrived, he had already prepared his _tableau_. There was a length of rope secured to a tree trunk that looped over an overhanging branch with a small loop in the bottom that wasn't nearly large enough to slip over her hand, much less anything else. He knew it would spark her curiosity. It had kept him entertained for several hours while he was thinking it up and getting himself off to just the idea. There were other items of note as well - a set of cuffs, a vibrator, a small bucket of ice, more rope and a flogger.

He saw her visibly shiver as she approached. Her jaw dropped nearly to the ground when his first command upon her approach was 'strip'. For a long moment, she didn't move at all.

"Don't make me tell you again, princess," he chastised.

Immediately, she began to nervously peel off her clothes. Goosebumps sprouted on her pale skin, making the hairs stand up like the spines of a hedgehog. The air had grown cooler as the sun had set. He was warm in his layers, while her nipples hardened to stiff peaks in the light breeze.

"Kneel, princess," he instructed and she lowered herself to the ground at his feet, her head down and hands resting on her thighs. It made his groin tighten to watch.

Several additional commands as a warm-up, then it was time for the main event. With her standing in front of the tree again, he cuffed her wrists, then threaded a length of rope through the looped rope over the tree branch and through the connector of her cuffs. This lifted her arms above her head, elongating her back and exposing her breasts beautifully.

For ten minutes, he leaned against his bike and watched her standing before him, stretched out as long as her body would extend. Her toes pressed into the ground for balance, her body wiggled sensuously as she tried to find the most comfortable position.

It was delicious to watch her wriggle and writhe and move and sway. He wanted to drop in front of her and taste her as she dangled by her wrists from the tree. He wouldn't though. Not now. He needed to finish his experiment.

"Spread those pretty legs for me, princess," he said and waited for her to comply.

When she stepped her feet to shoulder width apart, pushing her toes to the limit they could reach without leaving her body hanging entirely by her wrists, his cock twitched in his jeans.

He stepped up to her, letting his layers of clothing brush against her cold, naked body. Leaning in close, he whispered in her ear: "Are you going to scream in pleasure for me tonight, princess?"

She shook her head in the negative.

"Oh? I want you to howl like a coyote when I whip you and make you come."

She sucked in a deep breath, nearly a gasp of surprise at that suggestion. Was she refusing him or waiting to hear more? Another test. This one just to see if he could actually push her. He wasn't aiming to break her - yet.

He slipped a hand between her legs and stroked a finger along her wet cleft, stopping to circle her warm clit. "Surprising amount of warmth from a shivering girl," he whispered as her hips bucked against his hand.

Another deep breath into her lungs and she moaned softly.

He arched an eyebrow. "You can do better than that." He circled her clit several more times, two fingers this time, really applying pressure.

This time her mouth dropped open when she moaned her pleasure for him.

"Good girl," he said with a grin and kissed her warmly. "Keep that up. I want Wilson to hear you while he's jerking off alone in his hotel."

Before she could giggle, he drew his hand away and twitched his other wrist to send the tails of the flogger slapping against the skin of her abdomen. She winced and squeaked a little sound. It was a start.

He slapped the flogger across her stomach and her breasts, causing her nipples to sharpen and deepen in color. Then he got her pretty pale thighs, turning them a light pink in the moonlight. Satisfied with the front of her body, he motioned for her to turn around and face the tree trunk.

For a minute, he admired her backside in the light of the full moon, curving his palm around the globe of her ass, then giving a good, solid squeeze. "You know you're beautiful, right?" he rumbled in her ear and received a sharp head-nod in response. "Good girl," he told her and snapped the flogger across her ass.

She jumped forward, toes still stretching to reach the ground. But, she'd made no noise, which wasn't the point, so he slapped her again and again, repeating the pattern across her ass until she was making the sounds he wanted to hear.

"That's my girl!" He laid a few strokes across her back and shoulders, then criss-crossed strokes down to the backs of her thighs.

She was starting to whimper softly and almost yelp with each stroke. He knew she loved this sort of thing. It had taken him a long time to work up to using tools for spanking, but he liked the fact that it saved his hand in instances such as this one.

"Spread those pretty legs for me again, princess," he instructed. Once she had complied, he changed the angle of the flogger strikes and landed a couple of soft ones against her warm, wet pussy.

This time she _did_ howl and the sound was delicious in his ear. He repeated the action in hopes of her repeating the sound. Both were successful. If he thought her tender skin could handle a lengthy flogging session, he would have continued slapping the soft, suede tails against her pussy, but he hadn't worked her up to that point yet, so settled for just a few more laps against her wet flesh.

By the time he was finished, she was sweating and shivering and writhing in pleasure on her toes. He stepped close to her, turned her to face him and gently brushed hair from her face. "How should Master reward his princess for behaving so well tonight?" he asked.

Cameron licked her lips and said, "But I haven't done what you asked yet."

"No, you haven't. Excellent point." Her deliberate honesty had his cock twitching and his mind gathering other fantasies. House paused a moment to reflect on his commands from the evening. "Well, I suppose I'll have to make you come, so I can hear you scream."

He pressed his hand against her skin, slid it between her legs and let his fingers feel how wet she was from the flogging. Two slipped inside her, pushing inside and drawing back out, while his thumb got to work on her swollen clit. She was already so keyed up that it didn't take long for him to work her into a frenzy. A few short minutes and she was bucking against his hand and panting like a dog in the sun.

"That wasn't nearly good enough, princess."

He left her dangling from the tree by her wrists while he retrieved the vibrator from his collection of toys. Her legs were shaking a little from her first orgasm, but that wasn't what he'd wanted. He pressed the vibrator against her clit and switched it on. "Now, let's try this again, princess," he said and slipped a finger inside her.

Cameron moaned and rocked her hips around in an attempt to evade the buzzing little toy.

All he did was growl deep in his chest and she stopped trying to escape. He turned up the speed on the vibrator and slapped the flogger against her backside in a steady rhythm with his other hand.

A piercing cry escaped her throat when her orgasm overtook her, making her body rattle around in her bindings, shaking and jerking against the toy he held firmly against her. He coaxed her through the height of her climax, keeping the howling sounds coming as he eased her over and brought her back down. "Good girl. Very good girl," he cooed against her hair.

When her orgasm subsided, she slumped in the cuffs, body limp and barely able to stand. Her feet still almost not reaching the ground. It was the most amazing sight he'd seen all night. She was completely spent and had done exactly as he'd asked. He leaned back against the bike again and just admired his handiwork.

It also gave her a few minutes to finish off the aftershocks of her climax and come down from the high.

In the distance, the crunch of dry leaves under shoes caught their attention. Cameron was concerned immediately and began thrashing in her bonds and hissing to get his attention. He was pretending to not hear her while looking in the direction of the rustling leaves.

"Be still." A beat. "And quiet." He pushed away from the bike and strode toward her while she tried to back herself against the trunk of the tree, clearly afraid they'd be arrested for indecent exposure, at least.

She was visibly distressed. He didn't want her to have a panic attack, but he needed to push this just a little bit more. How would she handle this? What would she do?

He was afraid she might withdraw on him, but she'd told him she'd done exhibitionism before, though, apparently not out in a public park with someone approaching. He was willing to take the chance.

"House," she hissed. She'd dropped the title, which meant she was nervous. That's what he wanted. That fear of being 'caught in the act'. If he really wanted to push, he'd open his fly and fuck her standing right here, but he wasn't quite that bold... yet.

The rustling got closer. The closer the noise came, the more nervous Cameron became. Almost to the point of climbing the tree to hide.

House was ready to call it off when the source of the sound came into view and tilted his big doggie head at them as he plopped down on his butt beside the tree.

"Jesus Christ, House!" Cameron spat and he could tell she'd been thinking about kicking him. "The fucking _dog_?"

"Who let him out?" he asked as innocently as he could manage. Which was pretty damned good, considering Wilson was just out of sight in the bushes and shadows holding the dog's leash in his hand and probably trying not to either giggle or jerk off.

Cameron let out a sigh of relief. "Can you let me down now?" she asked.

"Oh, hell no. I'm just getting warmed up, princess," he said, stalking toward her as he unzipped his fly. Maybe he would fuck her, right here, against the tree, with Wilson watching from the shadows.


End file.
